bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaper
Reaper (original version ) is a Bakugan, originally owned by Masquerade. It was one of Masquerade’s primary battling Bakugan until being sent to the Doom Dimension. Information Description Filled with rage that grows deep within, Reaper methodically plans his revenge on his foes. In battle, it maniacally delivers striking blow after blow with its sickle with brutal force. It resembles a horned humanoid skeleton and has deadly long wings for quick maneuverability and pointy fighting horns on its head. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers He follows Masquerade and was shown to have no problems with killing other Bakugan, causing him to form a rivalry with Drago. After a few battles against Dan he still couldn't accept that Masquerade was tricking him. Despite his loyalty towards Masquerade, he was replaced by Hydranoid when Masquerade sent him to the Doom Dimension on purpose just to attempt to send Drago to the Doom Dimension, failing and having Reaper go in vain, having him speak against Masquerade and threatening him before he leaves. He then made a minor appearance when Drago was in the Doom Dimension. He was thinner and missing an eye (a visible scar present above and below) and had a broken horn. He was missing the eye and horn on the opposite sides of his head (right and left) respectively. His wings were ripped and tattered. A Pyrus Reaper is seen among Klaus' wall decoration. Aquos, Subterra and Haos Reapers are seen on Michael Gehabich video on episode 14. ; Ability Cards * Dimension Four: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. (Darkus) * Double Dimension ''(Dual Dimension)'': Nullifies the opponent's ability. (Darkus) Game Reaper was released in all Attributes. In Japan, its Aquos version in BCV-07 comes with 240 G or 380 G. Trivia *His shape in open ball form resembles that of Shoxrox and Hammer Gorem. *Reaper might be inspired from the fallen angel/demon form of Lucifer or the Grim Reaper. Most likely a combination of both as his body resembles that of the Devil but he has a Skull face and carries a scythe like the Grim Reaper. *It is unknown what became of him after all the Bakugan were freed from the Doom Dimension. *As a B2 Bakugan, Reaper's horn piece at the top of it doesn't open sraight, it goes back more than it's supposed to, making the illusion of horns on his head not work as much. Gallery Anime File:Reaper_Ball.JPG|Reaper in Ball Form File:Reaper.JPG|Reaper in Bakugan Form Reaper stand.jpg|Reaper's shadow Raper.jpg|Reaper Reaper Axe.jpg|Reaper attacking File:Masquerade_Reaper.jpg|Reaper and Masquerade Subterra, Haos and Aquos Reaper.JPG|Subterra, Haos and Aquos Reaper Reaper_being_sent_to_the_doom_dimension.png|Reaper going to the doom dimension Reapernoid.png|Reaper pyrusreaper.png|Pyrus Reaper in ball form (opened) Game File:Ventus_Reaper.jpg|Translucent Ventus Reaper File:PREYUS_FIGURE_3_BAMCD12_AB_GBL_12.jpg| Reaper Burndown ThumbnailCAX6H0VM.jpg ThumbnailCA2OQL3C.jpg 97f522accf7cea02.jpg 9d08ce9982bed630.jpg 00c74e862fd90d36.jpg ThumbnailCAT88TVL.jpg ThumbnailCAFRDVXJ.jpg Bfe2ba2556e30104.jpg 004.jpg B1efbbcda7874786.jpg Reaper aquos.png|Aqous Reaper reaper_darkus.png|Darkus Reaper File:Reaper_chara_gate.jpg HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (37).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (36).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (35).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (32).JPG 1401.jpg|Translucent Subterra Reaper Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Doom Beings Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Deceased Bakugan